The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow is a walk-through attraction at Disney's Hollywood Studios, announced as a "first-of-its-kind sensory experience". This Pirates of the Caribbean experience allowed guests to enter the world of the popular film franchise. It is located at Disney's Hollywood Studios, in Soundstage 4 (between Toy Story Midway Mania! and the Walt Disney: One Man's Dream exhibit). The attraction officially opened on December 6, 2012, though it began operating in soft opening mode on November 17. Attraction description The show begins in a pre-show area, in which a talking skull a la the original Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, introduces the show and questions the integrity of those waiting to go inside and join Captain Jack Sparrow's crew. For the main show, guests enter a large room which is decorated with various props along the sides and features a large scale model of the Black Pearl which serves as a portion of the show's projection screen. Using Disney's high-resolution, projection mapping system such as the one used in ‘The Magic, the Memories and You’ and ‘Celebrate the Magic,’ the now floating skull invites the pirate pledge holding the iron key (chosen prior to the show) to ‘insert it into the treasure chest’ (the child really just holds it up) and the show begins. From here, the audience journeys through each of the films in an show that involves physical and lighting effects in addition to the projections: from a skeleton army to Davy Jones to the Kraken and more, the lifelike projections also appear to literally fly off the screen along the back of the wall to over the Black Pearl and other objects inside the room. Eventually, Captain Jack Sparrow himself appears aboard the ship and, after defeating Davy Jones' ship the Flying Dutchman, leads guests through the pirate's oath in a way that only Jack Sparrow can. Some of the props seen in the attraction include many from the films such as Elizabeth Swann’s corset, the ‘Pirates – Ye be warned’ sign and more, along with many sight gags such as my favorite, the pirate who died by a cannonball. Announcement The attraction was announced on the online version of Disney's passholder newsletter, Mickey Monitor, on May 1, 2012. The newsletter described the attraction as well as quoting Walt Disney Imagineering Project Manager and Show Designer Jason Roberts. However, as the story about the new attraction was shortly omitted, it was unknown if the story wasn't ready before the press deadline or if the attraction has been delayed or canceled. It was confirmed on the next day that the attraction is happening and would open in the fall. Development This walk-through attraction, which is located at Disney's Hollywood Studios, was to be a "first-of-its-kind sensory experience in which guests would have the chance to be enveloped by the world of the Pirates of the Caribbean as seen in the four feature films." It was placed in Sound Stage 4, which has historically been known for sharing behind-the-scenes props and footage from films such as Haunted Mansion and The Chronicles of Narnia, but "The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow," while based on the Pirates of the Caribbean' films, is not reported to continue that genre. As of September 2012, construction had already started for the Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow attraction.PHOTOS - A look at 'The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow' exterior under construction - WDWmagic.com In October 2012, artwork for the soon-to-be-open attraction was visible around Mickey Avenue and Dopey Drive at Disney's Hollywood Studios, with the exterior of a building repainted with a large version of Sao Feng's Map.Pictures: Legend of Jack Sparrow Construction Progress at Disney's Hollywood Studios - LaughingPlace.comWalt Disney World Resort Update by Mark Goldhaber Inside the attraction, guests will journey deep into an eerie lost grotto, where a mysterious pirate skull puts them to the test to see if they have what it takes to set sail with the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. Along the way, they must face all the perils of a pirate's life as their favorite moments from the films come to life before their eyes. Dress rehearsals and previews begin in late November before the grand opening on December 6.First Look: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow Opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios << Disney Parks Blog Gallery JackSparrowLegend.PNG CaptainJackLegend1.JPG CaptainJackLegend2.JPG CaptainJackLegend3.JPG CaptainJackLegend4.JPG CaptainJackLegend5.JPG CaptainJackLegend6.JPG CaptainJackLegend7.JPG -0hqdefault.jpg External links *The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow Walt Disney World Website *The Legend Of Captain Jack Sparrow To Open At Disney’s Hollywood Studios This Fall *‘The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow’ Experience to Open at Disney’s Hollywood Studios in Summer *Online version of Disney’s passholder newsletter reports new Pirates attraction coming to Hollywood Studios *The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow ’sensory experience’ to immerse Disney World guests in ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ *Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow Full Video, Photos (Spoilers) from Walt Disney World - StitchKingdom.com Notes and references Category:Walkthrough Attractions Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Walt Disney World Category:Pirates of the Caribbean